DRACULA 2020 DraculaAgathaZoe
by thebrokenlightsaber
Summary: What happens after the final scene in BBC Dracula 2020episode 30? This is my take on it.


Dracula's kiss; she didn't know what happened to the victims until she herself became one.

She sat on the arm chair thinking she could finally lay to rest. All the secrets were exposed, all the lies were out. He couldn't harm her, not with the cancer still in her veins. With that thought she finally closed her eyes, the last thing she saw was him standing in front of her looking out of the window into bright sun and then glanced at her. She felt his eyes on her, observing her, enjoying her last breadth or so she thought. With no energy left in her even to open her eyes and look him in the eye, she felt him carry her. His strong arms carrying her with such care as if she would fall apart with the slightest pressure. He was whispering something; her exhausted mind could only hear part of it. "Sleep for now Zoe, we have plenty of time for games….. Sleep…. Dream of me….. Dream" whispered Dracula. He carried her with utmost care. He couldn't bear to see her pain; he didn't know what to do with her. He couldn't, no wouldn't kill her, he refused to do so. No one in five centuries was able to fully understand him, and now when he finally met his match, his equal, and she was dying. So, he allowed her to get his blood, fully knowing she will drink it. He could tell her yet what it would do to her, his blood carried the healing powers he thrived on.

Ache.. he was not used to feeling that. he ached for her, he wanted to take her pain away until she didn't feel it anymore. He put her on the bed, he was glad he took some effort to furnish the apartment even if he didn't sleep in it. He placed her in the center of the bed, trying not to wake her up. The transformation will take time he knew. What surprised him the most was her reaction to it. It is beyond excruciating to heal with vampire blood and yet she didn't make a sound except the occasional whimpers of pain. He lay back besides her, holding her against his chest listing to her heart and the blood flowing through her veins. Soon she'll be free of the poison flowing through it. Soon his blood will cure her. She shifted in her sleep and shivered with pain, so he made her dream. Dream of them, together. He touched his forehead to hers and put a hand on her cheek, wiping the tear that had fallen. With some concentration he entered her thoughts and the first thing he felt was pain, everywhere. So, he took it all, absorbed all of it.

In the dream, she opened her eyes finally being able to look past her pain. He was laying besides her, eyes closed in concentration and a hand stroking her cheek lovingly. She felt her hand move across his scalp into his hair. He opened his eyes with a gasp off relief as if he himself wasn't sure she would wake up. "What are you doing to me?" she asked him, wondering why would he put himself in such pain. With his eyes open she could now see his pupils were normal, the most enticing color she had ever seen. "Trying to help the only way that I can." The count replied. "I almost thought I lost you, but soon you will be back and slip away from me again." "I'm dying Dracula I told you, or did your self-obsessed mind really forget it?" came her snarky reply. "Not anymore love, not anymore" she looked at him expecting an explanation but the light bulb went on inside her head, the realization chilled her to the bones; "Your blood". He gave her his trademark knowing smile as said "Don't worry you won't turn into a _beast_ like me" She flinched at her own words coming from his mouth. She pulled her hand from his hair and placed it on his neck, with him being so close she could observe his features. She slowly traced her thumb on his lips, fingers on his cheeks and his distinct face, feeling every muscle, every tiny scratch. He hummed his approval after closing his eyes and losing himself in the sensation. The aristocrat features standing out beautifully. She looked up to meet his eyes only to find them closed, she knew he was enjoying it too much. So, she dared to closed the gap and kiss him on his temple, "You are not a monster…. Not to me". She watched he opened his eyes, his pupils darker now. He closed the gap and finally kissed her with complete, utter abandon. She was ready for him and participated with equal desire. He put everything into that kiss feeling her hands through his hair. He had never felt so much all at once. Pain, pleasure, comfort and mostly love. That was what was cracking his chest open. Love. He pulled away suddenly, having realized it just seconds ago. He loved her. But he knew she won't be with him for long. On seeing the annoyed expression on her face, he said "Oh, don't worry love I'm not going anywhere" wishing it was her who would say that. he kissed her again, pulling her impossibly close to him. She had noticed the way he looked at her but with lips on her; her, mind was fogged with desire for him. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue, and felt her shiver but now because of a different reason. She gave in and tangled her own tongue with his, letting out an uncontrollable moan. His flavor; so distinct, like iron and whiskey, blood and power. He pulled her close to his hips and ground into her, she moaned out with pleasure breaking the kiss. He did not need air to breathe she understood as he started kissing her neck leaving open mouthed kisses along her collarbone. He started taking off her clothes, tearing them apart and moved down to her chest, to her breasts. She was on fire, unable to process the pleasure she felt. Maybe it was because he was a vampire, but somewhere even she knew the reason. He started sucking on her nipple and she lost her mind giving out a desperate moan. Opening her eyes, she saw that he was still completely dressed. With trembling hands, she tugged on his jacket and shirt. He took the hint and tore away his shirt sending buttons flying everywhere. "Beautiful" he murmured looking down at her naked form and dove in again, unable to stay away even for a second. She kissed him again and removed the last items of their clothing. Now completely naked they lay side by side, just kissing and touching wherever their hands could reach. He pulled her leg over his waist and felt her wetness with his fingers. His sharp nails sending a wave of pleasure after brushing against her clit. She gasped and bit onto his lip, which caused him to groan as well. He broke away after sensing she needed air "Feisty, are we?" he said loving every moment. She was gulping large breaths of air but gave him a smile. "Are you ok?" feeling concerned about her state. "Never better" came her reply and she pulled him top, his erection brushed against her opening which caused both of them to moan. He stared into her eyes as he entered her, willing her to keep her eyes open as well. Feeling too vulnerable she broke her gaze, closing her eyes feeling overwhelmed. Knowing if she stared too long, she will lose herself completely. She hid her face in the crook of his neck kissing him there but she heard him say, "Look at me" "please don't hid, not again, please" he turned his head to the side and looked into her eyes. She gave him a nod as if understanding what was going on in his mind. He took the cue to start moving then. He touched his forehead to her and pushed onto his elbows to avoid crushing her. He was really moving now. Every stroke reaching some unknowing pleasurable place inside her. "God, you are so delicious" he groaned as he kept moving. She kissed him unable to form any other reply. He growled, this time completely loosing control of his strokes. After many powerful strokes they both were trembling, moaning out each-others names. She pressed her face against his shoulder to muffle her cries as she came suddenly, her whole body, shacking, back arcing, toes curling. She cried out her orgasm as she clamped around him, he was groaning now with every stroke his own release close. He stilled above her watching her come so hard, he set his jaw and clamped his teeth to keep himself from coming. She was beautiful and so he told her. She was lovely in her orgasm but knew he was holding back, after all he was a nobleman. After she calmed a little, he started moving again sending another shock of sensations along her spine. He showed no constraint this time, pounding into her, if it were to happen in real, she would be crushed by his power. But not here, he made sure that she felt no pain. Both of them were near the edge again she could feel it as she could almost hear his growl between the strokes. Something was missing they both knew it, he seemed desperate to let go but couldn't. She grasped his hand in hers and interlaced their fingers promoting him to look at her, "Let go" she whispered. "I can't" he replied broken. And then she told him the only thing that could work, she told him "I love you". He looked at her thinking he imagined it "I love you" she cried as she orgasmed another time. This time he joined her in it howling in relief say the words that he had never uttered in his lifetime. "Agatha, I love you too, love you so much." He came with her then, moving inside her, they both clawed at each other holding on for their dear lives. After a few strokes they stopped moving, he fell on her side and curled up against her shoulder. Embracing her as if she might disappear the next moment. She shifted to accommodate his figure and held onto his head as he lay on her breast. the effort drained both of them, him more than her somehow. Dracula moved beside her, breathing in their scents, memorizing it as he knew it was never to happens outside their dreams. Reluctantly he let go of her and rested his head on the bed they lay on. "You should go to sleep, you need it" he said as he looked into her hooded eyes. "I know I'll wake up in the real world, not really looking forward to that." came her reply. She pressed her hands on his heart but didn't find and beat. "Don't look so disappointed, love; it doesn't belong to me anymore" came his reply, reading her mind grinning in a carefree manner. She chuckled sleepily and slipped into unconsciousness; but not before saying "How old are you?". He smiled to her quick wit, even in her dreams she was as stubborn as real life. "I meant it" came his voice as she finally closed her eyes in the embrace of her lover. He stared at her for a long moment before letting her go, he wasn't afraid of death now; he was more afraid of losing her. He woke up in the real world where he lay, foreheads pressed together. She was breathing normally again but she needed proper care. "I love you, but I have to let you go, love" He pressed one final kiss in her hair and got up to call the hospital.


End file.
